


Promise You

by sungyooni



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jibeom is the baby son, M/M, i have so much feelings for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyooni/pseuds/sungyooni
Summary: Sungyoon can't be more scared in the entire of his life when his little son is missing.





	Promise You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daeyeols (sungyeols)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/gifts), [bongjaehyunz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongjaehyunz/gifts).



> bcs anni and qian made me excited about parents daeyoon with child so yeah 
> 
> also originally something I write on twitter so gonna post it here ;)

His hands started shaking a lot, sweating a bit too much where he feels his surrounding suffocated him and he had to clench his fists in and out. He barely manages to catch up what's happening around him except his difficulty to breath.

  
When he resolves himself a bit straighter, he's stumbling to the officer in the counter.

  
"P-Please," He mutters softly under his breath. "My son, p-please look up for my son. He's just 4. Oh my god." He closes his mouth with hands, prevent the sobs coming out, however, it blocked the way he breathes.

  
"Alright, sir. We'll find your son. Please take a seat. You seemed not very well right now." The officer says, pushing his shoulder gently until Sungyoon finally sits on the seat they have been served since he first comes.

  
Sungyoon feels feverish, with dizzy head, he tries to calm down. They will get someone to find his son, right? They will find Jibeom again, right? He will get Jibeom inside his arms, hugging and giving kisses on his hair. God, he missed his son so much.

  
"We'll get our people looking for your son, sir. Don't worry." The officer who responsible on searching his little son assures, smiling a little bit despite frown drawn upon his forehead, feeling worried just like the parent.

  
At that, Sungyoon obediently nods. He can let himself lean a bit against the couch, feeling tired emotionally and physically as he gets the emotion best of him. He wants to get up or do anything to find Jibeom but his limbs seem screaming so loud, he barely moves. It feels like a thousand needles picking on his body and his eyes get teary. 

  
He remembers he called his husband, Daeyeol who's working right now in his office, unfortunate had to disturb his husband's works but he's scared and panicking. He couldn't do this alone. His world is starting to fall, tumbling into the other side of darkness as he thinks,

  
_What if he won't see Jibeom anymore?_

  
His chest tightened at the thought, feeling himself barely slipping out of consciousness as he could feels the panic attack coming through him. However, before it could happen, he sees Daeyeol sprints hurriedly towards him with his office suit, looking so worried and concerned on his face Sungyoon somehow felt relieved. He's not alone.

  
Daeyeol still looks good, with the loosened tie and unbuttoned suit. He must be stressed out on his way, he becomes a bit messy. Hence, his husband tends to look handsome in his own ways, either the way he carries himself with a great career or the aura he implied on. Sungyoon feels lucky to have Daeyeol in his life, that Daeyeol chose him to be his life partner. _God,_ why he is being a little too emotional lately?

  
"Oh my, Sungyoon, love, what happened?" Daeyeol asks, wraps his huge arms around Sungyoon's small figure as he leans down to see Sungyoon's pale face. "You are not okay, babe, you're sweating too much. I'm here now, can you breath a little bit? Come on, you can do it." Sungyoon tries to respond, but merely weak at an attempt. He can feel Daeyeol's large palm touched his reddened skin gently. He groans at the touch. "Ugh, it's c-cold."

  
Daeyeol frowns. "You have fever, babe. Rest a little, I am sure they are finding Jibeom now." He takes the vulnerable guy into his arms, hugging him as if to protect their little family who currently lost the little one.

  
"I'm sorry, it's my fault." Sungyoon merely says, finally defeated as he lets out a sob onto his husband's chest.

 

* * *

 

  
Sungyoon hugs his little son inside his arm so tight, he never want to let go. His son was crying so loud, his tears flowing nonstop when he sees Sungyoon and Daeyeol's face once he enters the room after found by the officers.

  
The little one messily runs towards his daddies with his short legs and a Pororo bag on his bag. He looks quite scared as he wails which he ends up stumbled a bit between his legs, but Sungyoon is faster. He caught Jibeom before he can flop onto the ground and gets hurt more than the little one already did.

  
"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Daddy is sorry to Jibeomie." He lifts Jibeom up onto his shoulder, caressing the sobbing little one's back softly. Daeyeol also joins the reunion, wrapping his arms to his beloved ones.

  
"You're safe, baby. Papa and Daddy are here." Daeyeol coaxs, placing a smooch on Jibeom's blushing cheek due to his nonstop cries. He seemed exhausted, though, after all things happened.

  
"Ji'eom ish scare'. Ji'eom don' see Daddy a-and..." He hiccups between sobs and trying to tell how he was doing without Sungyoon around. He totally lost and confused and mostly are scared.

  
"It was scared, but you are brave enough. We are here now with you, how about Jibeom getting his rewards because he is a brave boy and smart." Daeyeol smiles fondly at his son, strokes the chubby cheek with lovely eyes. The fact is that he's so in love with his cute son and his small husband makes his heart warms.

  
At the mention of rewards, Jibeom perks his head up and it gets his crying halts at instant.  
"C-can Ji'eomie get an ice cream?"

  
Sungyoon shakes his head at the cuteness, and it makes him thankful that his son is still able to act normally. He seems not traumatic due to the incident. It's better if he can forget them. Hence, he won't let it slide and promises to keep a watch on his little brave one.

  
Daeyeol aggresively kisses Jibeom's cheek with smooches sound loudly, in return the little one is delightedly giggling as it tickles him. "Of course! Anything you want, since it's your reward." Sungyoon can't help but smiling at his little sunshine of family. Daeyeol looks up at him, smiling to assure him, 'Everything is fine, I am here with you. Jibeom is here with us.'

 

Sungyoon nods at his soft husband, receiving a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Nothing of this is your faults, 'kay?" Sungyoon nods again. "I'll protect two of you forever."

  
Jibeom peeks at his parents, looking dazed out at how beautiful his daddies are. Then, he goes with, "Can I have strawberry ice cream with a cherry on top?" and giggles.

 

 


End file.
